LightStuck Beta
by CinnamonShip
Summary: This consists of other-category items but it's mainly based on homestuck. :-3 Hey guys! What did I say? It's remade! Like FNaF! Except it has nothing to do with FNaF! (Okay maybe a little bit) But ANYWAY! Here's the remake, it's still in beta, hope you like it. (PS instead of Mist and Fall, it's Beta[As in an actual person Beta])
1. Act 1: Chapter 1

**_Need not wait long for the remake is here._**

* * *

><p>A young girl stands in her bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 15th of November, 2014, is this young girl's birthday. Though it was eleven years ago she was given life, it is only today she will be given a name!<p>

What will the name of this young girl be?

**CatLover FurryShipper**

Try Again, Update Lover.

**Cinnamon Mune**

Your name is Cinnamon. As was previously mentioned it is your birthday. A number of "catnip pizzas" are scattered about your room. You have a variety of interests. You have a passion for Warrior Books and Fanfictions. You like to program computers but you are not really getting it. You have a fondness for weird shit, and are an aspiring amateur artist. You also like to play video games a lot.

What will you do?

**Quickly retrieve your cosplay box!**

Where is your cosplay box, FurryShipper?

**Remove pizza from cosplay box.**

Out of sympathy for Cinnamon's lack of intelligence, you pick up the pizza for her and put it on her floor.

**Quickly retrieve your cosplay box.**

You retrieve your cosplay box. You use these for weird role plays NO ONE SHOULD KNOW ABOUT.  
>You captchalogue them in your sylladex. You have no idea what that actually means though.<br>There are items in your cosplay box you want to check out.

**Examine contents of box.**

In here you keep an array of creepy clothing, each something I don't have time explaining.  
>Let's look at them!<p>

Among the clothing are: one (1) pair of cat ears [you are wearing them], one (1) pair of dog ears, two (2) pairs of cat claws, one (1) phone with Seven Nights at Crash's installed, one (1) crappy looking crown you made when you were 7, several (~) googly eyes for some reason, several (~) pieces of fake rotten meat, one (1) copy of Warrior Cats Firestar's Prophecy by Eric Hunter, and other shit you don't have time sorting through.

Some of this stuff may come in handy at some point. For now, you decide to just take the pair of cat claws.

**Captchalogue cat claws.**

You stow the cat claws on one of your captchalogue cards in your sylladex. You still aren't totally sure what that means, but you are starting to get the hang of the vernacular at least. You have four empty captchalogue cards remaining.

**Look at the Cosplay Box again.**

Unfortunately, you cannot access the Box! Their card is underneath the one you just used to captchalogue the cat claws. You will have to use the claws first in order to access the box. But this is probably inadvisable, since you don't know how! Your sylladex's fetch modus is currently dictated by the logic of a stack data structure. You were never all that great with data structures and you find the concept puzzling and mildly irritating.

But with any hope, perhaps you will advance new, more practical fetch modi for your sylladex with a little more experience.

**Examine "Kitten's got claws" Poster.**

Is it even possible to get any thing greater than that? You really doubt it. This poster is one of your favorites. There is a nice spot on the wall next to it. You've been meaning to hang a TV there soon.

**Read note on drawer.**

"Happy birthday sis, meet you downstairs for more pizza!"

This note is rich with the aromas of chocolate and roses.  
>Beside the note is a big gift.<p>

**Take Gift!**

Another birthday gift. You wonder what it is. You'll need some way to open the thick layer of paper.

**Acquire Mine-craft Sword, Mine-craft Pick, Mine-craft Ax and Mine-craft Crown.**

You first place the sword into your sylladex. Then the pick and ax.  
>But now all of your captchalogue cards are full. You wonder what will happen if you try to take the crown?<br>You guess it doesn't hurt to try.

**You captchalogue one (1) Mine-craft Crown into the top card, and push all the stuff down a card.**

The Cosplay Box are pushed entirely out of the deck!

Oh well. It can stay here anyway. But you probably don't want to do that again, unless you want to drop the cat claws and probably get hurt somehow.  
>In any case, you now feel like you have gathered enough things to get down to business and do some really important stuff. The next thing you do will probably be exceptionally meaningful.<p> 


	2. Act 1: Chapter 2

**_Welcome back old friends._**

* * *

><p><strong>Hiss like a kit and eat the boxes!<strong>

This is the dumbest idea you've had in weeks!  
>STUPID STUPID STUPID.<br>And yet the empty boxes of pizza...  
>They beckon.<p>

**Combine the Mine-craft stuff.**

That's... okay then.

You try to pile up the Mine-craft weapons.  
>I guess it worked!<br>Now the crown. And it won't pile. Greeeaaaat.

**Use the damn Mine-craft sword on the present dammit.**

IT'S MADE OF GODDAMN FOAM, DON'T THINK SHE HASN'T TRIED DOING THAT WITH THE OTHER GIFTS.

**FINE THEN USE THE GODDAMN CCCCCLLLLLLLAAAAAAAWWWWWSSSSSSS!**

OKAY THEN!

You are suddenly angry and you don't know why. You... Can't access the claws. Damn.

**Examine calendar.**

You've marked your birthday, the 15th of November. Another day you marked was supposed to be the arrival date for the highly touted Dnue Beta Launch.  
>It's been six days already. It's starting to become a sore subject with you.<p>

**Eat some pizza.**

You are sick to death of pizza! You've been eating it all day. And you have no intention of clogging your sylladex with it either. The pizza stays put for now.  
>You hear a notice from your laptop. Someone is messaging you.<p>

**Examine laptop.**

You mean the message right? I'm gonna think you're talking about the message.

You pull up to your laptop. This is where you spend most of your time. You decorated your desktop with some rather purretty wallpaper which you made yourself. You are really proud of it.  
>Your desktop is also littered with various horror and pokemon-related games. You get so scared if you play those games, you wonder why you even try.<br>Your Seven Nights At Crash's Chat Log is flashing. Someone is trying to get in touch with you.

**Open the Chat Log!**

Only one of your fellow players is logged in. She's sent you a message.

- flowerGarden [FG] began pestering cinnamonShip [CS] at 14:24 -

FG: hey there!  
>FG: so what did you get today<br>CS: i wasn't able to open the present my sis gave me.  
>FG: oh hell that is such a coincidence.<br>FG: i wasn't able to open my Mom's present until now.  
>CS: ok thats fine, but i just have one question. How did you?<br>FG: I used a sharp object(s).  
>FG: My gift was slightly open though<br>FG: So I guess that's not helping.  
>CS: It's fine. :-T<br>FG: try using your Claws!  
>CS: I can't.<br>FG: Why not?  
>CS: It's hard to explain<br>FG: ok?  
>FG: So, how far in Seven Night's?<br>CS: Beat the 4th Night, FINALLY!  
>FG: Plt. I almost forgot.<br>FG: did you get the beta yet  
>CS: no.<br>CS: did you?  
>FG: man i got two copies already<br>FG: but i dont care im not going to play it or anything the game sounds boring  
>FG: did you see how it got slammed in React to?<br>CS: React to is a joke and we both know it.  
>FG: yeah<br>FG: why dont you go check your mail maybe its there now  
>CS: alright.<p>

**Look out window.**

You see the view of your yard from your window.

On the tree are a bunch of apples. In a kid's yard, a tree without stuff your friend likes but you don't really like that much is gonna get you in trouble. Probably sets your house on fire. That is to say, You're gonna be safe from fire.

And there beside your driveway is the mailbox.

**Examine it!**

The little red arm-swingy-dealy thing or whatever it is called is flipped up!

What the hell is that thing called anyway. You do not have time for these semantics. The red flippy-lever thing means you have new mail. And that means the beta might be here!

**Go outside and check the damn box.**

You are about to hurry down stairs when you hear a car pull into the driveway. It looks like your sis has returned from the grocery store.

Oh great. She is beating you to the mail.

UGH

**Great. Just forget it and check it later.**

If you go down stairs to get it, she will likely monopolize hours of your time. You decide to chill out up here for a while until the dust settles.

Sometimes you feel like you are trapped in this room. Stuck, if you will, in a sense which possibly borders on the titular.

And now your chum is pestering you again. The clockwork of friendship turns ceaselessly, operating the swing-lever dealies of harassment in perpetuity!

Whatever. The girl can just hold her damn horses.

**Examine books on bookshelf.**

Why would you be interested in that?

Okay then?

There are a bunch of warrior books you put in order, there's the Eragon books, the InkHeart books, the Magic Treehouse books, the Seekers and Survivors books, books about animals and some other shit you probably don't want to read.

**Read Firestar's Prophecy!**

Which one? The one in the box or the one in the bookshelf?

**Any!**

Okay then. One in the box.

You decide to consult with the Hunter's bottomless wisdom. Good grief this thing is huge. It could kill a cat if you dropped it.  
>But to really dig into this hefty book, you will have to captchalogue it. You are not sure you are ready to logjam your other stuff beneath it just yet.<p>

**Captchalogue box again!**

What did you just say? You don't want to clog up your...

Oh, Jesus. In a momentary lapse of concentration, you accidentally captchalogue the box again.

**Put the Chat** **Log status to confused.**

You don't think the situation is quite dire enough to go all the way to "ANNOYING AS HELL", but you still feel the chat log client should reflect your mood change in some way.

"Confused" will have to do. You guess.

This unsurprisingly does nothing whatsoever.

Oh, right, you forgot your friend is still chatting to you.

**Answer her.**

FG: is it there  
>FG: plz say yes<br>FG: maybe you can play with Jenny he's been pestering me all day about it  
>FG: hes mackin on me so hard all the time i start to feel embarrassed for him<br>FG: i mean not that i can blame him or anything  
>CS: yes, it is understandable because you are really attractive. i am attracted to you.<br>FG: thank you  
>CS: jk haha.<br>CS: no, i don't have it yet.  
>CS: my sis has the mail and i guess i have to go get it from her and see if it's there.<br>CS: and i've been busy spending all afternoon shitting around with my stupid sylladex.  
>CS: it's so frustrating.<br>FG: whats your modus  
>CS: what?<br>FG: how do you retrieve artifacts from it  
>CS: oh. like one at a time i guess. and if i put too much in, something falls out.<br>FG: stack? hahahahahaha  
>CS: what is yours?<br>FG: hash map  
>FG: my mom taught me a few tricks she basically knows everything and is awesome<br>CS: what the hell is that?  
>FG: you should probably brush up on your data structures<br>CS: i guess.  
>FG: did you at least allocate your strife specibus<br>CS: no.  
>FG: it could free up a card for you<br>FG: plus let you attack stuff whenever things get too hot to handle  
>FG: which is never<br>FG: what have you got  
>CS well, i've got claws but they're trapped under the rest of my items<br>FG: wow you really suck at this dont you  
>FG: just get rid of the shit and then allocate the claws to the specibus<br>CS: how?  
>FG: i dont know just use the shit on any old thing and see if it works<p>

**Just... Put the shit back in the box.**

You put all the shit back in the box. Then you take the box out of the sylladex. It flies in your face and lands in front of you.

**Allocate the claws to the specibus.**

You click on Clawkind.

**Select "Claws".**

Your Strife Specibus has been allocated with the clawkind abstratus.  
>The claws has been moved from your captchalogue deck to your strife deck.<p> 


End file.
